Watches and items of jewellery are items of elegance, fashion, prestige or luxury personalised for their users through their wristbands. This personalisation relates both to the length and the comfort of the wristbands, their opening and closing mechanism, their structure, material, appearance, colouration, brilliance, decoration. The changing of wristbands is generally entrusted to professionals, which means that a watch or an item of jewellery must often be paired virtually permanently with its wristband.
However, interchangeable wristband systems do exist. The most secure ones have a mechanical locking mechanism and require the use of a tool to perform work on the watch or the jewellery and/or the wristband: this work is not always easy to perform for an ordinary user, who will not always have the required tool to hand at the opportune moment. Numerous other systems comprise clip-on components, the wristband is simply snapped into the watch case or jewel setting and the risk of accidental disengagement, and therefore loss of the item, is increased.
Document US 2005/207284 A1 in the name of Hiranuma Haruki, SEIKO, describes a wristwatch comprising a band connection element having a connection groove, which opens towards a back face, and an end face. The interior of the groove is wider than the free end of the end face. The connection element has an engagement groove, which opens into the connection groove. One end of the wristband has an adapter with a complementary shape to that of the connection groove and is removable in relation thereto. The adapter has an attachment element that can be inserted into or removed from an attachment groove to hold the adapter in position with the connection groove or to separate it therefrom. Fixed to this adapter is a manipulation element comprising a manipulation part at the level of the back face of the connection element. The attachment element is connected to the manipulation element to perform the attachment or separation.